


Confusion

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Serenity [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy owes the Scooby Gang an explanation. What they get is more confusion than ever before. <i>-part of the Serenity series-</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Confusion  
> **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
> **Rating:** General Audiences  
> **Crossover:** BtVS/BSSM  
> **Disclaimer:** *checks* Nope, not mine.  
> **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/144806.html)  
> **Summary:** Buffy owes the Scooby Gang an explanation. What they get is more confusion than ever before.  
> **Author's notes:** Set during season six before 'Once More, With Feeling' for BTVS, and after Stars for BSSM.

"_Sisters?_"

She wasn't sure who the outburst had come from, but the shocked looks on the scoobies' faces were almost identical; disbelief etched with bewilderment and, in a couple cases, anger. Buffy bit her lip, even as she felt Jup- Makoto give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. It didn't help. Dawn... There was an emotion on the younger Summers' face that sent Buffy spiraling back to when her sister had found out the truth behind her origins, and it terrified her.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Giles, his glasses once more being polished as he stared at her, his smooth voice clipped. She took a deep breath, readying herself to answer, when another hand touched her shoulder gently. Aqua eyes met her own, an offer there, and Buffy nodded in response. M- Ami stepped forward.

"Please, let me explain." Ami bowed her head for a moment before looking over the assembled group. "My name is Ami Mizuno." She paused, looking back at the other women for a moment, then plowed forward. "Have you heard of the Sailor Soldiers?" More confused looks were passed around at the seemingly random change of topic, but it didn't take long for a flash of recognition to pass through Anya's eyes.

"Oh, I've heard about them!" The ex-demon looked almost excited now, a grin on her face for being the one in the know. "Aren't they a group of young girls in Tokyo who fight the bad guys in short skirts? They've really sent the school girl market shooting! Pedophiles all over Japan love them!"

Ami's face flushed a bright red as, behind her, Buffy snorted loudly and tried to suppress a sudden bout of laughter. The other senshi, looking almost as horrified as Ami, glared at her, but she just shook her head, a bigger grin on her face than the scoobies had seen since she'd come back.

"What? I told you guys those outfits were a bad idea!" The blonde snickered at their faces. "Come on, I didn't even wear skirts that short when I first starting slaying!"

"It's not as if we have a choice!" Rei growled, sending Buffy into another fit of laughter. "That's what appears when we transform!" There was a moment of silence, then the raven haired shrine maiden tacked on with a grumble; "Besides, being able to wear our uniform is an honor."

"Uh huh," the slayer replied wryly. "And Serenity only has a _little_ crush on Endgame."

Sounds of protest came from both Ami and S- Usagi at her abuse of the earth prince's name. Settling back into this easy teasing was comfortable, familiar, and the six women could have continued for some time. Unfortunately, the scoobies' shock at the turn the conversation had taken was wearing off. Before Usagi could mount a defense for her lover, Anya found her voice again.

"You! You're them!" She was on her feet, her eyes wide and almost star struck, as she pointed a shaking finger at them. "You five are the Sailor Soldiers! Oh my god! Xander, we have to get their autograph!"

"Smooth move, Rei," Makoto said dryly, giving both Rei and Buffy a dirty look.

"It's not my fault, Buffy's the one who broke our cover!"

"Oh calm down, Mako-chan. Ami was going to tell them anyways," Minako huffed from Buffy's side. "The sooner they know, the cooler they'll be, right?"

Ami sighed and opened her mouth to correct the errant blonde, but her attention was drawn away- as was everyone's- when Dawn suddenly stood up from her spot in front of the couch. Buffy felt her chest tighten at the hurt, angry, and confused look on her sister's face. Without a word, the teen stomped out of the room and up the steps.

"Dawnie..." She was frozen, torn between staying and making sure her friends understood what was going on, and chasing after Dawn. A soft voice at her side answered the question for her.

"Go, Buffy." Usagi, understanding and sympathy written in her gaze, gave her a little push. "Ami-chan will explain everything."

Looking over both her best friends in this world gathered around the couches and the women she considered her best friends and sisters at her side, Buffy nodded and took off up the stairs.


End file.
